The Guide Book to New Beginnings - (ORIGINAL)
by dawnsky silvernight
Summary: Title says it all. It describes all the OCs in the story New Beginnings. It also may describe some of the magic. You have to read New Beginnings to understand this. The handbook should be mostly the same. But just in case I'm rewriting this too.
1. Introduction

Hi Me again. I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own all the OCs. The "chapters" are labeled by the name of the character and who her or his parents are. I will though put siblings together. Also as as a side note some of the OCs I named after my favorite writers.

* * *

**The Chapters Layout will be like this:**

Name of Parents, Name of Children


	2. Erza and Jellal, Simon and Astrid

**Astrid**\- Leader of the next generation and is very powerful. Is not a disciplinary at all and can use both of her parent's magic. She isn't good at much else but battle but is good at making and repairing things. Astrid is often at a loss for words and opts to do most of her talking physically. Is the twin of Wendy Marvel, Age 12

**Simon**-Is the son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal. (Jellal gave Erza her last name so yay. She didn't change it.) He is the crush of Aqua and Blaze although he likes them both as just friends. He is an exact copy of Jellal just with his mother's eyes. He has his mother's personality and is one of the two discipliners for the next generation. He can only summon weapons but knows how to use some dark magic which greatly is concerns his parents. Age 16


	3. Natsu and Lucy, Blaze

**Blaze Dragoneel**\- Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragoneel. Best friends with Aqua and can use her dad's magic. Likes to go shopping with Aqua and always yells at her little brother for coming into her room without permission. Although she has a strange habit of appearing in the Fullbuster home like she has the magic to do so. Though she DOES NOT have the magic to do so. Has her mother's eyes and father's eyes. Has a crush on Simon and always fights Aqua when he is around. Also she uses her father's magic although she can use her mother's magic she only has minor spirits. Age 15


	4. Merdy, Warrior and Phoenix

**Warrior**-The more physical one of the two twins. They are both excellent in staying hidden and coming up on people without them noticing. They both have emerald green eyes and vibrate green hair. They were found in the runes of a village as little children by Merdy. Their town was destroyed by a dark guild. They use concealing and transportation magic. (A.K.A I made up the two. It is pretty self explanatory magic.)

**Phoenix**-The brains of the two. The twins can share magic when touching and have twin telepathy. They are nine years, one hundred and forty nine days, eleven hours, twenty-two minutes and nine seconds as of right now. Are always seen together and love to challenge each other in fights though Warrior usually wins. They wanted to refer to themselves as The Twins but RedStar would have their head for that because she also has a twin. (Just one that is in a different time period that that they thought was dead.) So they refer to themselves as The Telepaths.


	5. Mira and Freed, Violet

**Violet**\- An independent type of girl who is the daughter of Mira Strauss and Freed Justine. She has very light green hair and has her mother's eyes and personality. Although she is very studious which makes her very compatible with Simon. Thus they spend a lot of time together and recently there was a betting ring about how long it will take for them to become girlfriend and boyfriend. It is also rumored that they are keeping it a secret due to the fact that their mothers' are rivals. (When Erza and Mira were pregnant with them around the same time it somehow reignited their rivalry and have been continuing ever since.) Age 16 and can use her father's magic. When she was born she wrote ruins so that no one could come near her with the exception of her parents. The ruins were violet hence her name. Also she is the other disciplinary of the next generation.


	6. Juvia and Gray, Aqua

**Aqua Fullbuster-** Daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. Can use her mom's magic and likes to strip like her father. Though Juvia has been able to get her to keep on the bare essentials everything else goes flying at every chance. Also really likes to shop with Blaze. Has her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Has a crush on Simon and always fights Blaze when he is around. Uses her father's magic and where she got the habit of stripping. Age 15


End file.
